


delicacy

by tasteslikeciel



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V
Genre: Light Bondage, M/M, Tentacles, light gore, plant tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-08
Updated: 2016-06-08
Packaged: 2018-07-13 01:43:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7133432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tasteslikeciel/pseuds/tasteslikeciel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's a garden in Academia that no one is allowed to enter, but Yuto doesn't understand the rules and makes the mistake of trespassing on Yuri's territory.</p>
            </blockquote>





	delicacy

**Author's Note:**

> edit: this is terrible don't read it :v
> 
> surprise i just ship everything i guess //brick'd
> 
> one day i'm going to upload something normal and not-hecked up. one day...but today is not that day so maybe next time. //brick'd again 
> 
> i do have a really squishy counterpart wonderland au i'm planning out (that kiiinda ended up including shun because he likes them both in the au and i'm still thinking about it but squishy ot3 excuse whoops), but until then, hey, here's this thing ahaha...i'm a terrible person and i'll see myself out *waves*
> 
> also no. this is actually completely unrelated to Narcissus. it's about the same idea as it tho (like really, really similar)? so, if you'd like, you can pretend it goes along with that. hell i might even decide to link them later on but anyway
> 
> also also. it's probably obvious by now but i have a pretty strong headcanon that Yuri has a garden of some kind. even if it's proven that he doesn't at some point, i'll never let go of this garden thing pft

"... _hah_... _hah_... _damn it_..."

Yuto huffs out an annoyed breath and lets his back hit the wall. His shoulders sag as he tries to catch his breath and he closes his eyes, brows knit together and jaw set in frustration. The goopy green mess sloppily splashed around his wrists look as soft and easily moldable as fresh mochi, but it's as hard and as strong as cement. It doesn't stretch, it doesn't bend, and no amount of pulling or banging or scraping against the bricked pathway makes it crack. Whatever the stuff is made of, it's not coming off anytime soon.

 

"Now what..." he mumbles to himself and opens his eyes to stare down sourly at his bound wrists. He can't duel (can't fight; can't defend) like this. "...mph..."

The situation could certainly somehow be worse, but being stuck in enemy territory without easy access to his duel disk (or hands, for that matter) was problematic. He's quick on his feet and knows how to fight without the aid of a deck or duel disk, but if he slips up or isn't quick enough someone could easily take advantage of his situation, corner him, and pin him down. Then, he's as good as carded or something much worse.

A strange, open-mouthed plant creature (the nasty thing that initially spit this substance onto him, in fact) hisses down from its perch upon the garden wall. Its thin, viney legs curl into the mesh covering the marble and it shakes its leaves as if daring him to try coming near. Even if Yuto could climb up there with this goop still wrapped around his skin, he doesn't feel like having those tiny, razor-like teeth sinking into him again. For something with such an otherwise soft mouth, it had a vicious bite and the bloody smears and still bleeding teeth marks torn into his right arm were proof enough of that. Idly, he wonders if he should be concerned about contracting some kind of disease or worry about poison, but other than a throb and constant, burning sting, he doesn't particularly feel unwell.

_I should leave it alone_ , he muses and turns away from the aggressive creature to look around the garden for anything he could use. 

He spots...well, nothing out-of-the-ordinary. There's no garden equipment lying about that he could snatch up to defend himself with or anything with a sharp edge he could try cutting the green goop against. The garden is too well-kept for tools to be left out, it seems. In fact, it's _very_ well-groomed with not a hedge left untended. Everything from the vines crawling along the cracks in the wall to the rose bushes nestled against the academy greenhouse is perfectly trimmed and watered in a way that seems too perfect. The angry plant's rustling aside, it's quiet here and, dare he say, peaceful. Maybe too much so, considering the location. 

' _Is this...really Academia?_ ' he wonders, a bit unnerved by the normality of it all. He can't help but feel on edge. ' _It's nothing like I pictured..._ '

Somehow, he expected something more uniform, more militarian. Academia's soldiers strut around like an elite military, but their base of operations carries the look and feel of a regular school. Maybe that was just how the Fusion Dimension worked (i.e. they raised killers), but it wasn't right. Calm, unmarred places like _this_ is too normal. This place, this meticulously cared for garden is too pretty, too polished, and _too clean_. For all the blood these soldiers have spilled, all the lives they've taken and ruined, everything is far, _far_ too perfect, too nice, and just too  _normal_ and he...he just  _hates_.

He doesn't want to hurt anyone anymore. He wants to believe there's still hope somewhere within reach, but he _hates_ what Academia has done to his long-gone family, his dwindling friends, and their home. That feeling of rage bubbles up inside his chest and spills over in waves and suddenly he's just so _angry_ his shoulders shake and his fists clench and he almost can't see straight.

Even though it did nothing to deserve it, a nearby pink tulip innocently soaking up the moonlight and gently swaying in the light breeze is violently crushed underneath his angry stomp. The foot twists and the tulip bud is torn. Petals rip and tear and the stem strains as it is forcibly stretched away from its roots.

"..."

Yuto's eyes narrow at the ground and he bites his lip. He likes to think himself level-headed, but lately, these bursts of unnatural rage have been getting the better of him. Despite the guilt he can feel eating away at his conscious, his foot again twists into the flower's remains and grinds it against the white stone underneath. The bud becomes further mangled and unrecognizable but still manages to stubbornly cling to its stem.

That somehow makes him feel worse.

The angry wall plant still idly watching him lets out a low hiss and jerks forward like it'll rip itself right out of its own roots and attack him. For something that doesn't have eyes, it has an amazing ability to sense what is going on around it. Yuto pays it no mind, however, and it doesn't do anything more than shake its leaves threateningly. 

Suddenly tired, Yuto takes a deep breath to calm himself and dispel that sick rage throbbing in his chest before beginning to walk away from the destroyed flower and travel along the garden pathway. There's a vine-covered archway up ahead that leads...somewhere. He doesn't know if it's an exit or maybe an entrance to another part of the garden, but with his wrists bound in front of him and no way to scale the wall, he didn't have another option and he _wasn't_ going back the way he came in.

If he ran into someone, well, he'd do whatever he had to to survive. At least he still had full use of his legs.

' _There must be a way off this island._ ' he thinks. And thinking back, he remembers seeing a dock at the base of the academy. Surrounded by guards. ' _A boat, maybe? ...if only I could teleport back to Heartland..._ '

But that part of his duel disk isn't working and he's not sure why. His communicator didn't seem to work in this dimension either, for that matter. He already attempted contacting Shun and when he was met with a staticky, dead call tone, tried a few others (even Ruri, who should have been in this dimension somewhere), but the calls wouldn't go through. That, he figured, was a range issue. Being in another dimension, he was likely too far outside the communicator's call range for it to function (and Ruri likely didn't have her duel disk). He was obviously on his own here, but what to do...

There's a sudden noise as something rustles within the hedges nearby and he halts, senses on high alert. The noise, however, does not repeat and he stares in the direction it came from suspiciously before he takes another step. His shoes make the slightest clomp sound against the pathway.

And the foliage rustles again.

Whatever is hiding inside is likely as unfriendly as the thing atop the garden wall and he's not willing to stick around long enough to meet it. He picks up his pace and makes a dash for the archway but his foot catches on something and he tumbles to the ground in an ungraceful heap.

" _Vvss!_ "

His previously wounded arm flares up in pain all over again. He fell at just the right angle to scrap his bite marks against the flagstone and now he's hissing as fresh blood bubbles to the surface and drips over everything. He needs to do something about this at some point (maybe bandage it up with his scarf, when and if he can unbind his wrists), but before he can really think about it, he feels something snake around his ankle and begins to crawl its way up his left leg. A quick look and he sees a tapered, green point slithering across his pants.

It's a vine. 

"L-let go!"

Yuto aims a sharp kick at the plant and digs his heel into the thickest part he can reach, but his attack effectively does nothing and only entices the vine to further wind itself around his leg. He goes for another kick but the creature squeezes and then pulls and now he's being slowly dragged back the way he came from.

" _Nnh!_ " He flips onto his back and tries to twist his leg loose, but that also effectively does nothing. The plant's grip is tight and no amount of kicking or squirming is making it lose its grip. " _Shit._ " 

A sudden, familiar giggle floats in from behind him and alerts him to an unwanted presence. He pauses and the thump in his heart is painful but eventually turns his head up and lets his eyes flicker towards the archway. He sees his own face framed by pink and purple staring back at him with a cat-like grin and an activated duel disk.

Yuto makes a face. This is the very last thing he needs right now.

"Shit indeed." his double comments, amused. He leans against the archway, twirls a lock of his pink hair around his finger, and, if possible, his grin widens. "Looks like I found a little mouse playing in my garden. Hm...I wonder what I should do with it?"

The vine still wrapped around his leg continues to pull him down the path at the same slow pace. His double makes no move to stop it, but after a pretended bit of pondering, he snaps his fingers as a false epiphany comes to him and makes a show of exaggerating his delight. 

"I know just the thing!"

He pushes away from the archway, whips out another card, and flips it down onto his duel disk. There's a flash of light just outside Yuto's field of vision and he can't see whatever it is his double summoned, but if that sick amusement is anything to go by, it's not good.

"So, tell me, what are your feelings on capital punishment?"

Yuto feels something wet and slimy slither up his shirt and he jumps. He tugs at his bonds, still unable to wrench his arms and legs away, and turns his head only to be met with a dripping, green maw. It has a sparse row of thin, scissor-sharp teeth and two long, over-sized fangs protruding from the top of its mouth like saber tooth teeth. It was salivating.

"...why should I answer?" Yuto ventures and tries to stay calm despite the drooling mouth next to him. This was understandably hard. "What...good will that do?"

Yuto hears boots thump against the flagstone, a sign his double was coming this way. He would look, but...the mouth. Its tongue keeps flicking out and spraying him with droplets of saliva. It's disgusting but he's so on edge he can't bring himself to look away for fear it would lash out from a sudden movement. If the wall plant and this one's salivating was anything to go by, these creatures had a taste for human flesh. 

It's sudden appearance and his double's left-field question makes him wonder, though: is he going to die here?

"Shouldn't we take the time to get to know each other? We do share a face, after all. Aren't you a little curious about me?" His double almost sounds disappointed but that general flit of amusement in his voice never once leaves. "I'm _very_ curious about you. There's just some things you can't learn from watching your prey, you know?"

The footsteps stop and Yuto risks a glance to see his double towering over him. The drooling mouth next to him thankfully doesn't strike but it does emit a soft hiss and moves a little closer to the double.

"You've been watching me?"

The other kneels down and lightly pulls at a lock of Yuto's hair. 

"Not you specifically. Just that girl." he answers. There's a mischievous light in his eyes as he plays with the strands in his fingers. "You know, the one with the long, dark hair. You're friends with her brother, aren't you?"

Ruri.

Yuto's eyes narrow and he has to strain to keep his fists from connecting with his double's jaw. If this guy's earlier question was any indication, he didn't plan on letting Yuto leave this dimension alive. Still, for both Ruri and Shun, he needs to keep his temper in check and not do anything that can ruin his chances of escaping. As satisfying as punching that smug expression away would be, it would likely anger that hissing mouth and...well, the thought of being eaten alive is not an experience he ever wants to go through. 

He clenches his jaw and ignores the Ruri jab altogether, as hard as it is.

"...what do you want?" he settles for instead.

His double's lips turn into something that resembles a pout and he lets Yuto's hair slip out of his fingers.

"As I said, I'm interested in you, _Yuto_." The name drop has Yuto staring at him, but that grin slips back into place and he taps a finger against Yuto's forehead. "My partner and I have been observing her for quite some time. You three are nearly always together so it's only natural I would know things about all of you. It's rather...fascinating how people change when everything they love has been ripped away from them. Everyone you ever knew and cared for have all watched their lives fall apart. All because of one girl."

He lets another little laugh slip into the breeze and enunciates each of his next words with more taps.

"Doesn't. That. Just. Make. You. _Furious~?_ "

It did. It really, _really_ did. (The tapping did as well.) That comment implying this was all somehow Ruri's fault confuses him, however.

"She--"

"The Professor wanted her," his double continues, cutting Yuto off before he has a chance to defend her. "and it's my job to give him what he wants. So, I took her from you. The destruction was just a little bonus for the lower level soldiers to enjoy."

He sounds...a little too matter-of-fact about it and this time Yuto is unable to hold himself back. He swings his arms upward with the intention of smacking the guy in the face, but the plant head reacts and snatches up his bound wrists within its maw. The teeth somehow completely miss sinking into him, but saliva is now dripping all over his hands and down his arms and he can't help a shudder.

His double tuts and moves to stand.

"But enough about that. You never answered my question."

He steps to the side and starts fiddling with his duel disk. The plant head yanks Yuto's arms down above his head and keeps them held there, maw locking into place. It's twice as terrible of a position to be in with his enemy leering over him and a test pull confirms that his arms just became completely useless.

"Around here, punishment for crimes against Academia result in either imprisonment or death." Yuto can't see what he's doing, but the guy seems to kneel down and place something on the ground. " _Really_ heinous crimes such as, say, _trampling on my garden_ , earn a public execution."

That guilt from earlier resurfaces, but Yuto sends him an incredulous look regardless.

"Are you really going to murder me over _that_?"

His double appears above him again sans a duel disk and chuckles. He pretends to think again and taps a finger against his chin.

"Mm...I suppose, considering the state of your Heartland and my role in destroying it, I can give you a small allowance." he considers. "However, you _are_ still an enemy and trespassing at that. I can't just let you _leave_ , now can I?"

He snaps his fingers and heavy, ground-shaking footsteps make their way over to them.

"Whether I kill you or not is ultimately up to your actions and my mood, but why don't we... _play_ , for a little while first? _Then_ I'll decide. It would be a _shame_ to waste this opportunity after learning _so much_ about you, after all~"

Something grabs at his shirt and slices a cut into his skin. Yuto winces, but upon looking down to see what else was going wrong, his breath catches in his throat and his eyes widen. Another plant head was pulling and chewing at his shirt, but that wasn't what had Yuto so spooked.

Attached to it was a hulking, mouthy mess of a dragon.

"Yuto, meet my favorite accomplice and my ace in combat: Starve Venom Fusion Dragon." 

The dragon breathes out a deep, decidedly unfriendly growl in greeting as it continues to move closer and eventually stops to stand near its master. Another plant head with a dripping mouth appears above its shoulder and hisses down at Yuto. The one tearing at his shirt snakes out a tongue to slither up his side and it's so sudden that he jerks and lets a surprised noise slip out. Something his double does not miss.

" _Aahh_ , you must have an _interesting_ taste! Starve Venom seems to _really_ like you!” Yuri chimes in, lips peeled into a wicked grin. An amused giggle drips from his lips and he reaches up just a bit to lightly pat his beloved abomination of a dragon. He receives a gurgled purr in return. “That makes this easier. Hm, maybe...I should let him _eat_ you~? This wouldn't be the first time I've fed someone to him.”

Starve Venom seems to greatly approve of the idea as its head snaps down to bore a hole into his master's captive prey. A hungry growl flows out of its mouth and its eyes flash with a hunger so strong that the mouth chewing at Yuto's shirt becomes more aggressive and a rip of fabric is heard as his shirt is practically ripped in two.

His double gives a light chuckle and pats his dragon again rather fondly.

“Now, now. Be patient.” he chides. “This is a _very_ special guest. A one-of-a-kind  _treat_. We don't want him in pieces before we can really have fun with him, now do we?"

Starve Venom snorts and lets out a low growl like a spoilt child, but the mouth ripping at Yuto's shirt settles down and contents itself with chewing and tearing at his cloak instead.

"Good boy~"

The double moves around to Yuto's side and leans over to study him. After a moment, he seems to decide on something and kneels down to straddle Yuto's hips.

And Yuto suddenly feels really uncomfortable with how things are progressing.

"W-wait. What--"

"This is no good anymore." his double comments offhandedly. He flicks the remaining pieces of fabric off Yuto's chest and stares down at the cut in his side in interest. "I wasn't lying when I said I was interested in you. Initially, yes, it _was_ just the girl I had an interest in for my mission, but as I mentioned before, it was only natural I learn about you as well since you two were always together."

He pauses and then adds: "Well, three. Quite a tight-knit trio, weren't you? Although, you and her brother seemed even _closer_ than that. I wonder what you're hiding underneath that choker of yours~?"

"Y-you--"

Yuto turns away, face turning a little red. His double leans over a bit to trace Yuto's collarbone and fingers the choker when he reaches it.

"You like this position, too, right?" he teases, looking pleased with himself the more red Yuto's cheeks become. "You and he did this sort of thing with each other. My partner seemed reluctant to mention it, but I--" 

" _That's none of your business!!_ "

Yuto hates that his face is flushed, but hearing this guy talk about... _that_ was embarrassing. Those things were supposed to be _private_. Knowing that someone intruded on that privacy and _saw_ somehow made this whole situation even worse. 

His double raises both eyebrows in momentary surprise before he dissolves into laughter.

"I was going to say that I found it intriguing but _look_! You're _actually_ embarrassed by this! That's so funny!"

" _Shut up!_ It's...that was _private_! It's not something you just tell people about! You had no right to look!"

" _Hoh?_ Why not?" his double asks. He looks and sounds...genuinely confused. It's really out of place, all things considered. "I don't see the problem. You like being tied up and I like the control of doing it to others. We clearly share an interest here so there's nothing to be ashamed of. I'll admit that I don't actually _want_ you dead. You're too amusing for that. So, why not enjoy yourself while you still have the chance~?"

Yuto honestly can't figure out if he should panic or not but his calm has completely slipped and he doesn't know what to do about it. He hates being cornered like this (hates this feeling of complete helplessness) and having a deranged enemy on top of him is fairly terrifying. It's true he and Shun...did things before the war broke out and Heartland turned into a wasteland, but there was a large degree of trust present there. There was nothing to fear.

This,right now, is everything he never wanted and it's a _nightmare_.

"I...I don't even _know_ you!" Yuto counters and tries tugging at his bonds again for all the good it does him. "You took Ruri from us and _destroyed_ our home! Why should I enjoy _anything_ you offer me?! _Go to Hell!!_ "

There's a flash and Yuto cries out in pain as teeth dig into his arm. It's very similar to the pain he felt from the wall plant but these teeth are slightly longer and it _really fucking hurts_ when the mouth they belong to twitches and the teeth shift slightly.

" _Nguh_...!!"

"Because I'm actually being _nice_ to you and  _I'm_ what's keeping you from becoming just another blood stain on Starve Venom's scales." 

There's no humor in the response. It's just pure, blunt fact. If anything, his double sounds weary and annoyed.

“Honestly, don't make this so hard on yourself. It's idiotic. I just did as the Professor ordered, not out of my own personal vendetta against your world. I could honestly care less about that sort of thing." He flips strands of his hair out of his eyes and sighs. "But if not knowing me is your problem, that's easily remedied. My dragon doesn't take too kindly to anyone showing aggression towards me. So don't be so loud and he won't hurt you again."

He snaps his fingers and the mouth latched onto Yuto's arm lets go. The teeth hurt about as much coming out as they did coming in and he grits his teeth to keep himself from making any more pained noises. It's hard because it  _burns_ and _throbs_ and he feels warm liquid pour out of the fresh bite marks and trickle down his skin, staining it with red streaks.

"Now, I suppose I should start with my name. It's funny. I know yours, but you don't even know mine yet."

"I don't...care." Yuto breathes out. That bite really set a sick feeling in his stomach. Those teeth went in _deep_  and he's in a _lot_ of pain. " _Uuh_...you can-- _nnh!_ \--fuck off."

His double's eyes roll and he pinches the bridge of his nose in exasperation.

"You talk too much. It's a shame because the sounds you make are cute, but I can't have you provoking my dragon into eating you without a command. So..."

He grabs at Yuto's necktie and loosens it up a bit.

"As I was saying," he continues and stuffs the necktie into Yuto's mouth. "My name is Yuri. Remember that when you're fishing for names to scream out, understood~?"

He tightens the knot and if Yuto could have kicked him or spit in his face, he would have.

"Mmph!"

"Much better! Now..."

He places his hands on either side of Yuto's head and stares down at his captive in what Yuto could only label "excitement".

"Admittedly, I've never done this before. No one has ever held my interest this long." he says and tilts his head. His grin turns a little less calculating and the narrow-eyed mischievousness softens into...was that some kind of innocent curiosity? This is an odd look Yuto isn't sure how to describe. "Hm...how did you two do it? Seeing is one thing, but actually doing is quite another. Do you want me to do what he does?"

Yuto can't tell if he's being serious or not. This guy sent so many mixed signals that Yuto can't keep up with him.

"..."

That question earns nothing but a heated gaze and Yuto bites down on the cloth in his mouth. He doesn't want that. Why would he? If anyone was going to...do things to him, he'd rather it be one person and one person only. Yuri is _not_ that person. This isn't a hard concept to understand.

Yuri tuts.

"Don't make this so complicated." His fingers slip back to the choker and he removes it altogether. As he suspected, there's faint bruising here and there. "Aahh~ So I _was_ right."

Yuto tries to push it down but slight color rises to his cheeks again regardless.

Yuri tosses the choker to the side and grabs hold of Yuto's chin before leaning in a little too close.

"Mh..."

There's something disconcerting about Yuri's giggles. When he does so again, Yuto shudders and tugs at his bonds for lack of anything else to do.

"You need to relax." Yuri soothes. Or, at least, it would be soothing had that ever-present amusement not been there. "Even _I_ can be nice~"

He leans forward a little more and presses a kiss against the gag. His jaw comes next and Yuri keeps moving down until he reaches Yuto's neck. Meanwhile, Yuri's other hand is trailing fingers against Yuto's chest and down his stomach. The touches are light and teasing and earns a few twitches out of him, but it's not until they slip underneath the hem of his pants and teeth sink into his skin that Yuto really starts to protest.

"Mm, mph!"

Yuri's hand moves a little further south and Yuto's legs jerk. Muffled, pleasured cries strain against his tie and squirms at both the hand rubbing at his skin and the teeth chewing at his neck. It earns a chuckle out of Yuri, but he doesn't offer a witty retort and instead continues to bite and lick and _suck_ and Yuto hates him for it. He was admittedly pretty sensitive around his neck. It felt good and Yuri picked up on this rather quickly.

"Mmh!"

"Yuri!"

Yuri pauses but doesn't move until recognition touches his features and he moves enough to glance up. A mop of orange hair and odd fashion sense comes running into view. He initially looks pretty unconcerned, but after stopping and taking the time to realize exactly what sort of position Yuri and Yuto were in, he himself pauses.

"Eh? ...ah...sorry to...interrupt? But the Professor is calling for you..." The guy looks understandably flustered, but he holds his ground and doesn't look away. That smile he has looks forced, however. "Looks like you have another _special_ job."

Disappointment crosses Yuri's features, but he nods and pulls back like he hadn't just been leaving a noticeable bruise on Yuto's neck.

"Understood." He moves to stand and wipes at a trail of saliva stuck to his chin. "I'll need to clean up a little first. Also."

He glances back down to Yuto and hums.

"Dennis."

His partner straightens up a little and his smile turns a little more genuine.

"Yes, Yuri?"

Yuri's mischevious smile returns and he sends Yuto a little wink.

"Take him to my room and tend to his wounds. Make sure he can't escape~"

Yuto manages to drag up enough energy to kick at Yuri's leg. Dennis looks momentarily alarmed, but the kick is weak and only earns a chuckle out of Yuri.

"Still fighting me? How cute~"

Yuto can only give him a scathing glare.

"Just remember what we talked about earlier, _Yuto_." Yuri says and only offers a wave as he steps over him and walks off. "My name. _Don't_ forget it~"

Yuto doubts he ever will.


End file.
